Forgive and Forget
by I Am A Freaking Epic Ninja
Summary: Mating season comes around, and it doesn't have a good effect on Gajeel. And now he's done what most people would consider unforgivable. GaLe, mention of NaLu, and RoWen.


_~Fairy Tail Guild, 8:00 at night~_

Gajeel frowned as he set down his mug of whiskey.

Levy. Did she HAVE to wear her bikini top-and-vest combo today? Or was the Shrimp out to mess with his head? Because really, it was quite a mess, considering what time of the year it was.

Levy, Levy, LEVY! Why exactly did she have to be so adorable in that tiny outfit? It made Gajeel want her so bad, and Gajeel being Gajeel, he didn't really like admitting that. At least, not out loud. And definitely not to Mirajane, the silver-haired demon of a barmaid.

Gajeel _definitely_ couldn't admit it to Pantherlily- his cat whom he _loooooved_ so much. The ex-military Exceed would argue with the Iron Dragon Slayer day and night- _day and night-_ about it. Oh, he could see it now.

It was mating season. Fucking. Mating. Season. It was the season every dragon slayer dreaded, and faced with gut-wrenching anticipation. This was the season when all Dragon Slayers had to practically go into hiding, if they didn't want to end up raping their destined mates.

Speaking of destined mates, Gajeel's was simply sitting there, not five tables away from him. She was simply sitting there, laughing and talking with those two idiots she called her team.

Gajeel needed her. As in, _needed_ her. Because of this horrible, horrible, _FREAKING_ season, Gajeel desired the Solid Script mage nearly to the point of having to chain himself to a wall, because he was getting so _insane_ already. Meh, the chains would probably be ripped into shreds in five seconds.

Wait… make that two.

Mirajane suddenly appeared out of nowhere, setting down another mug in front of the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"You should tell her, you know." The demon barmaid said calmly. "Levy deserves to know she's your destined mate."

Gajeel scoffed at her, taking a long swig from the mug of whiskey- or at least he hoped it was whiskey, the stuff tasted like _shit_- and rudely wiped his mouth on his glove. "The bookworm doesn't know, and I'd prefer to keep it that way, Mirajane."

"Gajeel it's mating season-"

"Oh, really, I didn't know that!" Gajeel snapped, earning a smack up his head.

"Like I was _saying_, Gajeel-kun, it's mating season." The take-over mage said in a sweet voice. "Either ignore your feelings for Levy, _or _you can just go up to her and tell her how you feel. The truth will set you free."

Gajeel scoffed again, and took another swig from his mug. "Free from life, you mean. There'll be death in the form of Bunny Girl, Titania, Salamander, Stripper, and those two boneheads teaming up against me."

"Don't forget me…" Mirajane smirked at him, and Gajeel repressed a shudder. Mirajane… was… _evil_!"Anyway, while that _may_ be true at least you'll get to shag her all you want."

And our poor Iron Dragon Slayer choked, nearly splattering beer all-over the (not so clean) bar counter.

"Why you-"

"_Don't forget to use protection~"_ The barmaid sang, while smiling her most _eeevvvil_ grin.

"What was that about protection?" None other than Erza Scarlet said from behind Gajeel. He felt his back stiffen. _Damn that Titania. _

"Nothing…" Mirajane said, smiling her secretive smile. Erza still looked suspicious, but left it alone.

"Is there any cake?" the red-haired requip mage asked, a serious expression on her (terrifying) face.

"I have some Black Forest cake saved up just for you, Erza-chan." Mirajane said, turning away from Gajeel.

Well, at least she'd left him alone for now. Gajeel stared down at the last dregs of whiskey left in his mug, then to short bluenette they had been talking about earlier. Levy was now talking to Bunny Girl, their hands gesturing wildly as they talked and laughed.

Sighing, Gajeel decided to get up and leave the Guild for the night.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_~Fairy Tail Guild, 8:30 at night~_

Levy stared at the doors, worried about the dark haired Dragon Slayer who had left through them only half an hour ago.

Levy had been extremely worried about Gajeel for the past two weeks. He had seemed to be avoiding everyone in the Guild, even more so than usual. Levy had also noticed that he seemed to be on edge about something, and he would stiffen whenever she would so much brush against him when she walked past.

Because of this, Levy had decided not to go near him for the time being. Whatever was bothering Gajeel would go away eventually, right? The Solid Script mage wasn't so sure.

Natsu seemed to be a little off too, Levy suddenly realized. It was like he was trying to avoid women at all costs, especially Lucy. It was one of the reasons the Celestial Spirit mage had come to talk to Levy in the first place, Lucy felt very lonely without the Fire Dragon Slayer to annoy her every five seconds.

Wendy, too- she'd been sulking in random corners, and would turn even gloomier whenever Romeo was around.

_Is there something wrong with the Dragon Slayers?_ Levy wondered, running her hands through her hopelessly wild hair. She _knew_ she should have gotten that book on Dragon Slayers in the bookstore a month ago! But _no_, she just HAD to be distracted by the new release of the next book of her favourite series!

The bluenette sighed, and stood up to gather her things. "Jet, Droy, I need to go…"

Her two teammates looked up and nodded. "Ok, Levy~"

A few minutes later, the Solid Script mage found herself walking on the road leading to Gajeel's house. How she'd gotten there, Levy wasn't sure, but she decided to check on the Dragon Slayer, maybe even find out what was wrong with him.

_Oh Gajeel, I hope your okay…_ Levy thought worriedly, when she finally reached his door. Gathering up the much-needed courage, she raised her fist, and made a few quick raps on the door.

"Go away!" an angry- yet _very_ familiar- voice called out. Levy sighed and knocked again, earning a yell threatening whoever was knocking would no longer have an arm to actually knock the door with.

"Gajeel, it's me, Levy!" Levy called out, knocking rapidly. "You've been acting really weird, open up!"

"…Shorty?" was all she heard before she heard the door open and two strong arms pulled her inside.

The bluenette felt herself being pinned against the back of the door by those same hands. Gasping, she looked up, and saw the Gajeel's face a few mere inches away from her own.

Levy immediately realized something was wrong, judging from the strange look in his eyes. They were glazed over with- Levy was startled to find out- lust. Those same red eyes also looked hungry, and his lips were pulled into a feral grin.

"Gajeel…?" she questioned, shocked by the strange turn of events. Her only reply was a sadistic grin forming on his lips, before he shifted his arms so that only one strong arm was pinning her to the wall.

"Gajeel, what-" she was broken off when she felt his free hand suddenly rip the top of her dress apart, and grope her breasts harshly. Levy yelped, he wasn't being gentle. It hurt, so much that Levy felt tears start to prick behind her eyes.

"Stop, please stop!" The bluenette was only ignored as his hand moved down, and yanked up the skirt of her trademark orange dress. Levy felt afraid, knowing where his hand was going to go next.

"Gajeel, don't touch me there-!"

She was ignored again as he all but ripped her underwear off her, the garter of her panties painfully snapping off her. The Iron Dragon Slayer's knee suddenly came up, shifting her so that she was sitting on it, her arms still pinned above her head, and her legs were forcibly spread. Levy tried to squirm away, but his hold was too strong to even let her move.

"Gajeel, please!" Levy bit back another yelp as she felt one of his large fingers enter her, stretching the virgin skin.

The Solid Script Mage choked a sob at the pain between her legs. It felt like his finger was tearing her apart, and Levy desperately wanted to escape, but Gajeel's hold was strong-_very_ strong- and there was absolutely no hope of that.

The bluenette shuddered as she saw his head move forward until his lips were next to her ear, licking and nibbling on the appendage.

After what seemed like an eternity, Gajeel removed his hand from Levy and started to unbuckle his pants with it. Levy froze in terror, wanting to run away and never look back, screaming along the way.

"No, please, please no…" Levy sobbed, visibly shaking. Her tears were already streaming strongly down her pale cheeks. "Don't hurt me, please…"

Levy screamed as he forcibly thrust into her, and then pull out. He thrust away, ignoring the girl's screams and pleas. It hurt even worse than when it was his finger inside her. The pain seemed to have multiplied by a thousand, and it felt like something was tearing her apart from the inside.

Levy's pleas only fell on deaf ears, so she cried. She felt dirty and violated, and it was done by the someone she trusted. She was being raped by someone she _loved_, and it hurt. She always wanted her first time to be a time of joy, finally coming together with the man she was meant to be with.

She screamed again when she felt him bite her the crook oh her neck so hard, blood was pouring down her shoulder. Gajeel then left his teeth there for a minute, still thrusting away. His teeth suddenly pulled out of her neck as he threw his head back and growled, and Levy felt him come inside her.

After the last waves of his orgasm were over, Gajeel seemed to snap into consciousness. He quickly pulled out of his beloved bookworm, after realizing what he had just done.

"Oh Mavis, Levy-!" he said putting his arms on her shoulders, and putting his knee back down. The look she gave him was one full of terror. His bookworm, _Levy_, she was afraid of him.

What had he done?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Levy pushed Gajeel off her, and fell to her knees, sobbing. Gajeel tried to reach out to her, to comfort her, but she cried even harder, burying her face into her knees.

"Please, don't hurt me." She moaned. "Please… not again…"

Gajeel gulped, wondering if she knew how much her current state and her words broke his heart. He felt like killing himself, knowing he didn't deserve to exist anymore.

He'd raped her, the most innocent, kind, loving girl in all of Magnolia. The very girl who he'd promised himself that he'd protect.

Gajeel had hurt her before, but that was nothing, _nothing_ compared to this. Gajeel was the lowest of the low for allowing his animal side to take over him. If he even dared to show his face at the Guild anymore, he hoped that they would all try and kill him. Levy especially. Mavis knew she deserved it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Levy, meanwhile, was obviously in a much worse state than Gajeel. Levy had been living in her own world, a world where she was safe. That was until _this_ had happened. She couldn't believe that someone she trusted her very _life_ with could do this to her.

Was it perhaps that Gajeel never really had changed? Was he only showing his true colors now? Levy was scared, and she knew that she was shaking like a leaf, but nothing could offer her comfort. Here, especially. In _his_ home.

Still shaking, she tried to stand up, only for her legs to collapse underneath her as she felt just how so sore she was. She could barely even move, it hurt so bad.

As she fell, she felt two strong arms immediately wrap around her, keeping her from hitting the ground. She tensed, knowing who those arms belonged to. Gajeel, sensing that she didn't want to be touched by him, let go of her.

"It's mating season." He explained. Levy gave no response. "I've been fucking going crazy wanting you, and when you came, I just… I dunno. Lost control. That ain't any excuse for hurting ya, Shrimp, I know that."

Levy peeked at him through her dishevelled blue waves, and hugged her knees. Gajeel flinched, looking away.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said. Levy drew her knees in tighter, ignoring the soreness between her legs as much as she could.

Shivering, she tried to stand up again, only to crash head first into a table. Alarmed, Gajeel grabbed her to keep her from getting buried by the mountain of iron on it.

"Levy…?" he asked cautiously, knowing that he was now walking on eggshells around her. She wordlessly started sobbing, and buried her face into her hands.

Pitying the poor girl, Gajeel pulled Levy to him, and she buried her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Levy." He whispered.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They didn't how long they stayed like that. Gajeel was sitting cross-legged on the floor, cradling her to his chest. Levy was crying, face buried into him, his arms tight around her, rocking her back and forth, telling her he was sorry over and over again.

It could have been minutes, or hours. All Gajeel knew was that he'd hurt Levy beyond repair, and he had to try and heal her, no matter how futile his attempts would be. All Levy knew was that Gajeel had hurt her, but was trying to fix his mistake. That comforted her, at least a little bit.

Eventually, Gajeel dropped his arms from her tiny frame and started to stroke the Solid Script mage's hair. Levy sighed, and relaxed, burying her face into his collarbone.

"Did you know what you were doing?" she mumbled, but Gajeel's heightened senses heard the question easily. He hesitated before answering, never ceasing his strokes on her hair.

"Yes…" he finally said, resting his chin on her head. "…And no. I knew I didn't want to hurt ya, but it was like something took over my brain. I couldn't stop, Shrimp. "

"I hope I could forgive you." She whispered, slowly wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Me too." He replied, tilting her face up with his hand. They stared into each other's eyes, looking for the trust that had been broken, and hoping that it could be restored. And slowly, Gajeel lowered his face to give her a kiss that said a thousand words.

Levy melted into the kiss, her very first one, and through it she let him know that she forgave him. That the mistake before was just that, a mistake. His control had been turned into wisps of smoke and blown away, and she didn't blame him for that.

She still loved him.

He was the one to pull away first, and he rested a hand on the blood on her neck.

"When I bit you," he said. "I bound you to me forever. It's deeper than marriage. It can't be undone, so don't ever leave my side, Shrimp."

Levy leaned up and pecked his lips. "I don't think I will."

Gajeel wrapped his arms around her again, and brought his mouth to her neck. Slowly, he started to lick away all the blood. Levy relaxed into his arms, and Gajeel smiled against her neck. Bookworm trusted him.

"Ya sore, Shrimp?" he asked, grinning at her. Levy blushed, and looked away.

"Y-yeah… and whose fault is that?"

Gajeel licked his lips, and gently scooped her into his arms as he stood up. The Iron Dragon Slayer proceeded to carry her bridal-style into his bedroom, and he slammed the door shut with his foor.

Gently laying her down on the bed, he said: "Well, maybe I can make ya feel better, Shorty…"

He rained kisses all over her face, then her, then her chest, until he finally reached down between her legs. The Iron Dragon Slayer gently spread her legs apart, and licked away the blood that had been caused by taking away her innocence.

Levy was sure her face was as red as a cherry by now. When she felt Gajeel's tongue enter her no-longer-virgin sheath, she moaned. It felt so good to have him lick away the pain and soreness from earlier. It felt even better, because he was licking her with her permission.

Gajeel kept licking the Solid Script mage's secret spot until he heard a loud gasp, and she came from his ministrations. He drank all that came out of her, and when she was done, moved to her side and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you," he breathed, closing his eyes.

"I love you too." Levy whispered back.

"I won't lose control again." He promised, tightening his hold on her. Levy smiled, and snuggled her face into his chest.

"I know." she said, and they both closed their eyes, falling asleep into each other's embrace.

He'll never hurt her again.


End file.
